RWBY Heroes: Chibi
by Dunedan
Summary: What if nothing bad ever happened ever at Beacon? Friends and foe alike living in relative harmony with naught darkening the skies overhead save the occasional rain cloud.
1. Character Confusion

**RWBY Heroes Chibi Chapter 1**

 **Hello again everyone! While we await Volume 6 and the continuation of RWBY: Heroes, I present to you…RWBY Heroes: Chibi! This will feature 2-3 short skits each chapter of comedic moments involving our favorite character and the newcomers who interact with them. For new readers, the canon story of the Original Characters and their interactions in the RWBY Universe can be found in my other work, RWBY Heroes: Beacon Days. For now…let the wackiness ensue…**

 **Canon…or Non-Canon…**

It happened so fast, at first there was nothing but a white backdrop…then suddenly large letters spelling "Chibi" fell from the sky. Next, a great red rose landed beside it and finally the letters "RWBY" dropped lightly atop the first, spelling out the programming soon to grace the viewers.

In a flash, Chibi Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang popped out from behind it, waving towards the audience in preparation for the show. Without warning, another block larger than the first slammed down behind them, drawing the four girl's attention to read what it said.

"HERO"

Behind the new prop emerged four newcomers appearing in order of their name to the corresponding letter. Chibi Horatio, Esmerelda, Roland and Olivia, one by emerged out of hiding, waving as well.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Ruby called out, causing the music to abruptly stop. "Um…who are you guys?"

"Why…we're the main characters!" Olivia called out cheerily. She seemed to be the only one who was.

"But…aren't we the main characters?" Blake asked calmly, cupping her chin as if deep in thought.

"Not in this fanfiction," Horatio explained.

"Didn't the management warn you about us?" Esmerelda asked, clearly confused as she pulled out a script and started reading it over. "I think we're all the main characters…right?"

"This all does seem very unorthodox," Weiss contemplated.

"Yea!" Yang called out. "We were here first!"

"Well, if there is any confusion," Roland started, referring to Yang with big hearts in his eyes. "I would be more than happy to discuss the specifics of our updated contract…maybe over dinner?"

Yang rolled her eyes at his line.

"Really…that is your best pick-up line?"

"Well…I thought it would have been butter if I got to know you before trying to pick you up."

Yang stared him down; the remaining six just froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" She replied.

"Uh oh," Ruby looked on terrified.

"Nah," Roland retorted. "Though I'll admit I had a pretty thin excuse for saying such a thing."

Ruby and Horatio facepalmed simultaneously at Yang's mischievous smile.

"Could this get any worse?" The red-hooded huntress asked.

"Nonsense!" Horatio tried to placate the situation. "Everything is gonna be great, I even helped bring on some new stage hands to help out around here.

"Who'd you get?"

"Only the greatest girl I know."

"Look out!" Yang tackled Roland to the floor as a backdrop of Beacon nearly fell on his head. The young man did not seem to mind as she sent him flying, landing on top of him a safe distance away.

"Oops," Chibi Cinder squeaked up in the rafters as innocently as possible. "Butterfingers."

 **Sniper Similarities.**

"Sooooo, you're a sniper too?" Chibi Ruby asked Olivia as they were both upgrading their weapons in Professor Port's class.

"Yeeeepers," she confirmed, putting the final wipe down of her rifle, smiling at her own reflection.

"Aaaand you have an incredibly bubbly, cheerful, almost…shall we say, easy to approach attitude?"

"You better believe it you adorable excuse for a huntress you!"

Ruby cupped her chin in her hands in thought; you could practically see the hamster running around the wheel in her head.

"So…other than your color scheme and hair, is there ANY major difference between you and me?"

Chibi Olivia imitated Ruby's gesture, equally trying to come up an answer.

"Well…I don't have a scythe attached to mine; can you think of anything Hildie?"

Beside Olivia, an ominous shape identical to her own except with Platinum silver hair and a dark cloud over her head had suddenly appeared. She too had her hands cupped deep in thought.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind."

Turning around, Olivia realized Ruby was nowhere to be found, having already taken off over the hill screaming at the top of her lungs…

 **Foreshadowing…**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon, all was happy, peaceful and nothing bad ever happened ever. On this particular day, Chibi Horatio of team HERO had decided to make a new portrait of his beloved Cinder. He had set up a rather ornate red sofa for her to pose on in the middle of the grassy courtyard.

She was already teleporting into one pose after another unable to make up her mind. One moment she would be leaning stretched out like a cat, the next she was sitting up in an elegant pose, before Horatio could even make a single mark she was posing with her back to him…showing off the tattoo that had entranced him so long ago.

"Well, go on," Cinder pushed, eager to begin. "Draw me like one of your Vacuo girls!"

"But I've…never been to Vacuo," Horatio replied confused as Chibi Ren just shook his head behind him. He was currently in the process of painting Chibi Nora posing dramatically with her hammer held aloft. The scene was greatly underplayed by the fact she had demanded to be painted beside a huge stack of pancakes…a dozen empty plates lay scattered around her as she could not resist them so close by. She had ballooned to impressive proportions from her recent meals.

"What should I do?" Horatio whispered to his fellow artist. "How can I draw her if she won't stand still?"

"You must picture the artwork you wish for in your mind," Ren replied as calm and wisely as ever. "Paint with your mind's eye and the truth of your subject will be revealed." He offered a white headband to him with his flower emblem painted onto it.

"My mind's eye," Horatio contemplated as Cinder continued bouncing between poses. He accepted the headband, tying it around his eyes and blinding him to everything around him.

Immediately, he set to work painting her, his subject never standing still throughout the whole ordeal. He worked faster and faster, eventually drawing a crowd of shadowy silhouettes as everyone stopped to view what he had made.

"Aaaaaand…done!" Horatio proclaimed, throwing off his blindfold. Cinder stepped around to view his work.

The scene portrayed Cinder standing amidst a great inferno, fire surrounding her from all angles. Atop her head he had drawn a pair of red demonic horns with bat wings on her back. Below, he had added an arrow-headed tail to her; her eyes were wreathed in flames as she looked truly terrifying. Ren and Nora could only look on, shocked at what he had drawn.

"Why does that keep happening?" Horatio shouted in frustration, chucking the painting off to the side in frustration. Behind him lay a stack of previous failures.

Among the pile lay her teammates who had posed before her. For whatever reason he had drawn Mercury with abstract, warped legs that looked nothing like his own. Their resident mute fighter Ray ended up with two faces…one of which had mismatched pink and brown hair…even his portrait of Emerald showed her holding out strings like a marionette over the towers of Beacon.

"I must be losing my touch," he mused, pulling up a new canvas and contemplating his next attempt, completely oblivious to Cinder setting his collected failures ablaze with a single snap of her fingers as she glanced about left and right suspiciously before slinking away.

 **That was my first foray into the realm of chibi adorableness and insanity. If you like it, I can continue during the hiatus of the main story. As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	2. Heartbreak and Birthdays

**If this is your first foray into the world of RWBY Heroes, the canon tale can be found on my account under the title RWBY Heroes: Beacon Days.**

 **Yet another adventure of fun and hilarity ensues at Beacon Academy as Team HERO only succeeds in adding to the insanity.**

 **Puppet Problems**

"You are the best teammate a girl could ask for," the small sock puppet sewn with tender loving care in Cinder's likeness relayed to Chibi Mercury in her usual high-pitched yet still oddly masculine voice.

"Do you really mean that Cinder Puppet?" The silver-haired member of Team CRMS asked, his eyes wide with joy at the compliment.

"Of course," Cinder Puppet replied, her answer moving suspiciously in tandem with the subtle movements of Mercury's lips. "Unlike lover boy, you know how to treat a woman right. I only ever hung out with him for the good of the mission."

"I know how you feel, I…feel the same way."

Cinder Puppet's mouth dropped open flatly in response. "You do!?"

"Always have," Mercury replied as he puckered his lips, bringing her in closer to him.

"CINDER!"

The shout startled the couple, turning around they spotted Chibi Horatio standing at the doorway, a bouquet of red tulips in one hand, his mouth open in shock as his eyes started to water.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Cinder Puppet proclaimed.

"I…I thought what we had was special!" Horatio ran from the room sobbing hysterically, dropping the bouquet at the door.

"Uh oh," Mercury groaned as Chibi Cinder approached from the opposite side of the room, he quickly hid the puppet behind his back.

"Have you seen Horatio?" She asked, smoothing out her dress and straightening the gem on her hip as she mentioned his name and glanced around the room. "We were supposed to meet here for lunch; it's not like him to be late."

"Um…nope haven't seen him," Mercury took two steps away, Cinder noticed the hesitation in his voice as well as the abandoned flowers.

"Tell me what you did…and I MIGHT let you keep a leg."

"C-can't we talk about this first?"

Fire burst into Cinder's right eye as a ball of flame erupted to life in her hand.

"No…"

 **Any Port in the Storm**

Small hearts were coming out of Chibi Esmerelda's eyes as she listened with bated breath to Professor Port's account of his ambush of a herd of Goliaths. Her admiration of the aging Huntsman was painfully obvious.

"Peter and Ezzy," Chibi Olivia started whispering nearby. "Sitting in a tree, h-u-n-t-i-n-g."

Esmerelda buried her heel into Olivia's toes, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Yes, indeed it was quite surprising Ms. Ramus," Professor Port misunderstood as he had just gotten to the part when a tusk had nearly punctured his aura. "But please try to restrain yourself like Ms. Moto beside you."

"Y-yes sir," she replied embarrassed as every eye in the room fell upon her. To her horror, the hearts had returned to Esmerelda's eyes at the compliment paid to her by the teacher.

As class was letting out, the two members of Team HERO walked together, Olivia still shaking her head.

"I just don't get you sometimes Ezzy; don't you think he's a little old?"

"That shows his utter perfection of the craft of being a Huntsman!" Esmerelda gushed, Olivia had rarely seen her like this though was well aware of her infatuation with senior huntsman and huntresses. "To have fought for so long to be able to pass on his knowledge to the next generation, it is so…endearing."

Olivia took an extra step away from her friend at the last word. "Well, if you feel that strongly I am surprised you don't find other ways to spend more time with…"

"Ms. Moto!" The deep booming voice of Professor Port interrupted her as he caught up to them. "I am dreadfully sorry, but it seems your report on the hunting patterns of Sabors was incomplete. You will have to stay behind to finish it."

"Oh, that is terrible," Esmerelda voiced despite her tone not sounding saddened in the slightest. "I could have sworn I finished the last portion."

"Fret not, for I shall assist you in its completion! We will have all day tomorrow to work together on it, I hope you come prepared for a long study session!"

With that final word, the professor marched off towards his next class. Olivia just glanced at her friend, noticing the slowly spreading smile of victory across her face.

"You terrify me sometimes Ezzy."

"Me too!" Came a disembodied voice within Olivia's mind currently staying as far from the forefront as possible.

 **Birthday Bang**

"Settle down Peons," Chibi Cinder called out to her classroom of evil.

The sultry spy had acquired a classroom through nefarious means for her devilish purposes. She had seen too many mistakes recently and felt it was best for her minions to be at the top of their game. Mercury and Roman were sitting in relaxed poses, clearly not taking things very seriously. Conversely, Neo and Emerald were sitting straight up at attention...ready to learn. Cinder had very neatly written on the board "Booby Traps for Fun and Mayhem," with several visual aids including the troublesome Corgi Zwei with a large "X" over him and a personal dream of hers...the Nikos girl filled with arrows.

"Today...we're going to talk about booby traps."

"Ha," Mercury chuckled, leaning over to Emerald. "She said traps."

"Quiet!" Cinder called out, ready to begin. "I need to concentrate; this is a...VERY delicate procedure. With the addition of this evil candle..."

A knock interrupted her thought, turning her head Cinder spotted Chibi Horatio who had appeared at the door. He looked very confused and was hefting a backpack filled to the brim with books and supplies. Cinder still had the stick of dynamite raised in the air when Team HERO's leader poked his head in...but he did not seem to notice.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I think I got lost around the 'Faunus Relations And You,' course." Glancing at his schedule he continued, "I am looking for 'OC Protagonist 101'...is this the right place?"

The entire room was utterly silent, Cinder remained frozen at the front of the class, the stick of dynamite hanging over her head. In a flash she hid the explosive behind her back, grabbing an eraser she hurriedly disappeared into a cloud of chalk. As the dust settled the board was free of any drawings save Zwei and the name had been changed to OC Protagonist 101 scribbled messily in haste.

"Yes...yes it is," Cinder smiled cheerily. "We were just about to begin, please take a seat."

"Alright!" Horatio shot to the front of the class beside Neo who had offered a seat, books and supplies already unpacked, he sat up straight and true, eager to learn.

"Now," Cinder turned back to the table. "About this boob...I mean this wholesome birthday cake we had made..."

Horatio gasped loudly upon seeing the culinary confection behind her. "Cinder...how did you know it was my birthday!"

"Huh?" Cinder drooped her arms in confusion as Horatio teleported beside her.

"This is the sweetest thing you've ever done!" Right there in front of the class he wrapped Cinder in an affectionate bear hug, lifting her somewhat off the ground. Her face exploded red complete with steam billowing from her ears. Behind him, Emerald had big stars in her eyes while Roman and Mercury just lowered their heads snickering. Neo held up a sign with the word "Aawwww" written in big letters. Able to see behind her, Horatio spotted the stick of dynamite in her hand. "You even got a candle!"

"Oh...yes...all for you," Cinder replied, her brain now running on auto-pilot and not thinking clearly. "Be sure to make a wish before you blow it out." In a flash she placed the stick on the cake and lit it with a burst of flame from her hand.

Horatio stepped in front of her, inhaling deeply as the spark traveled along the fuse. Unbeknownst to him and Cinder the remaining villainous class' eyes had gone wide, diving behind their tables with Mercury going clean out the window. The spark disappeared into the tube as Horatio leaned forward, only then did Cinder realize what she had done.

The explosion shook the doors as the blast went off, dousing Horatio and Cinder in icing from head to toe. Team HERO's leader blinked several times to clear his eyes, Cinder's expression of complete annoyance hidden deep beneath the sugary remains covering her face.

"Boy," Horatio chuckled, still oblivious to what had transpired. "Those trick candles get bigger and bigger every year. Um...Cinder...I think you got something on your face."

With a quick motion he kissed Cinder on her cheek, clearing off a small patch of icing so that part of her face could be seen. Despite the utter failure of the morning, Cinder allowed a small smirk to shine through...she didn't seem to mind teaching so much anymore.

 **I know the third story made its debut in my main story, but I felt it deserved a spot all its own in Chibi, let the laughs flow! As Always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	3. Coffee and Clones

**If you wish to read the adventures of Team HERO in canon RWBY, it can be found under my gallery under the story: RWBY Heroes: Beacon Days. Let the adventures of Beacon in a world with no sorrow where everyone is short and adorable…continue…**

 **Coffee Rush**

"So this is…coffee?" Esmerelda asked as Weiss poured her a steaming cup.

"Indeed," Weiss replied as politely as ever. "It can really hit the spot after a long day with ones teammates.

"I know what you mean. Re…I mean Roland can be preeetttty crazy sometimes," she let out a giggle that seemed out of place to Weiss.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem to have been out of it all morning."

"Pfffft, yea I'm fine," Esmerelda waved off her concerns. "Now…do you have any bigger cups?"

"Bigger cups?"

"Halt!" Shouted Ren who had proceeded to kick in the front door dramatically. Behind him was a very angry and tied up Esmerelda, her mouth gagged with a handkerchief as she struggled to voice her rage. Both at her being tied up, as well as Ren's apparently lack of interest in untying her.

"Ezzy, if that's you…then who is this?"

The faux Esmerelda pulled at her face, revealing Nora Valkyrie in all her splendor.

"Drat, and I went to all the trouble of ransacking her wardrobe too! Her size seems a bit tight for me. Curse you Ren, but you cannot stop me forever!" The young eccentric hammer-wielder grabbed Weiss' cup and dove out the nearby window cackling as she ran off into the distance.

Esmerelda had finally wiggled out of her restraints as another cup of coffee slid across the floor right next to her. Hesitantly, as it was the reason she had planned to come out today, she tried a sip of the still-hot beverage.

"Mmmm," she smacked her lips with an approving smile as Ren and Weiss could only stare out the broken window at their friend sprinting away. "Not bad."

 **The Clone Wars…**

Esmerelda and Sun were busy practicing in the yard outside Beacon Academy, sitting cross-legged, eyes closed and meditating.

"Just calm your mind, focus only on your aura and innermost self," Esmerelda instructed, trying to help him expand the number of clones he could create.

 _I wonder if Blake would like any lunch,_ Sun thought to himself, clearly unable to follow her instructions. _What nefarious criminals will we apprehend as a Junior Detective…did I leave my mustache on the counter this morning?_

A hard slap to the head interrupted his thoughts as Esmerelda had noticed he wasn't paying attention. He had only created a single clone which was sitting deep in thought behind him. Esmerelda on the other hand had five purple aura clones of her extended naginata floating in sync over her head.

"Gooood morning lazy butts!" Came a shout from a familiar embodiment of the color pink with muscles.

"Hey Nora," Sun welcomed her, rubbing the back of his head. "Care to join us?" He leaned in closer to whisper without Esmerelda hearing. "Please…you gotta save me, it's sooooo boring here!"

"Ezzy, boring? Pffffft you're crazy," Nora replied loud enough for everyone to hear. "She can multiply her weapon…that's awesome!"

Nora's look suddenly froze, eyes wide open as if she had just thought of the most amazing idea.

"Saaay…you can clone yourself right monkey boy?"

"Yea."

"And Ezzy can clone her weapons?"

They both nodded.

"Well, what do you suppose would happen if you gave a clone of her weapon to one of your own clones?"

Esmerelda and Sun glanced at each other; it was obvious the two had never considered such an option.

"Huh, I dunno, I guess we can try it out."

One of the weapons over her head drifted over to Sun's lone copy. At first, the replica made of sunlight just glanced at the glowing naginata, after several seconds of contemplation it reached out and grabbed it like any other.

"Oh that is so cool!" Nora exclaimed. "You can create an entire army of…"

In a flash, Sun's clone turned the weapon around, aiming the blade right at her throat. As soon as he did he split in two, creating another clone holding an identical weapon…then another…and another…

"Uh oh…"

 **Not Long After…**

A great statue of Sun loomed in the distance made of great slabs of granite. All of the students were fit in chains and pulling even more enormous blocks under the watch of an army of Sun clones, each one of them armed with another of Esmerelda's weapons.

Nora, Esmerelda and Sun were busy pulling such a block under the beating sun above. The expedience at which the clone army had conquered Remnant was quite impressive. Everyone was working on the monument to their new rulers; even Team RWBY and JNPR could be seen toiling alongside CRMS and HERO, Cinder delegating the work as Horatio carried enormous slabs all by himself.

"Well," Nora sighed as she leaned against a boulder to take a break. "That was a really stupid idea, what could possibly have made you guys think of something so dumb?"

The oblivious Valkyrie did not even notice an exasperated and enraged Esmerelda lunging through the air behind her, barely held back by a blonde monkey-Faunus still holding onto his sanity.

 **50 Hues of Different**

Horatio sighed as he slumped into a chair. He had been working a full day at Tukson's Book Trade and he was beat. He started glancing at the various shelves now that he had some free time to himself, trying to find his next read.

The bell rang as a familiar cat-Faunus entered the shop, a big smile on her face as always.

"Blake!" He called out cheerily, noticing the book in her hands. "Sais of Passion? It sounds exciting, any good fight scenes in it?"

Blake's face went beet red as it was clear she was trying to hide the book until she could return it to Tukson. When faced with the leader of Team HERO, she went into damage control.

"Oh…yea…that's why I read it…the fight scenes, they can be quite…engaging."

"Wow! Really?" Horatio leaned over to the shelf, not even realizing subsequent copies were located in the romance section. "Next to history, I love seeing the way fights are portrayed in fiction. How is the choreography?"

"It's…um…impressive," Blake answered vaguely as she slipped past him, nonchalantly dropping it into the return bin. "Though I'm not sure if it's your…type of story."

"I take great offense at that!" Horatio proclaimed as he started to read. "I am sure I am cultured enough to enjoy such a good work of literature. I mean, I see you with that book almost every day. That's gotta mean it's hard to put down right?"

"Well…I warned you," Blake sighed. "We can start a book club if you like it."

"Of course," Horatio smiled as he continued, he was quite a fast reader. "I'm sure it's not…that…bad…"

All color drained from the leader of Team HERO's face as he read the next passage, he suddenly found his collar was quite tight and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I…I don't believe that is the proper rules of engagement to settle an honorable duel between two people of opposite genders. Are they…but…they can't do tha…what is the katana for?"

"I tried to warn you."

"HORATIO!"

The young man spun as Cinder Fall entered the store with a ring of the bell. He was unaware that at her sight, his boss Tukson had barricaded himself in his office behind a fort haphazardly made of some hefty hardback books. Her look rested on the novel in his hands, eyes wide with shock.

"I…I've never read anything like this before. Honest! Tell her Blake…Blake?"

He turned around, but only an oddly shaped dust cloud with cat ears resided where Blake had once stood. For a moment he thought he heard someone whisper " _ninja vanish."_

"I cannot believe it!" She shouted, storming up to him. "If you actually like those kinds of books…" As she neared, her voice suddenly grew softer and more sultry as a hand snaked around his neck, an absolutely terrifying yet enamored smile formed on her face as she looked at him. "All you had to do was say so."

Horatio's mind went blank at her words, steam erupted from his ears as he fell over backwards, his beloved maiden standing over him barely able to contain her giggles of laughter at his expense.

"So…care to start a book club?"

 **The wacky adventures continue, I hope everyone found a laugh or two among the short stories. As always, Read and Review, but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	4. Dances with Family

**Onward unto the breach as we continue the tale of cuteness at Beacon.**

 _ **How I met your mother.**_

Chibi Team Hero were enjoying another peaceful day in Vale sampling the cuisine at the Monty Café, it had been far too long since they last visited. Being a day off, even Chibi Cinder had been able to make it, she and Horatio were adorable laughing about their various activities of the last few days as he fed her grapes like a queen.

"To think it all started from them just seeing each other at the docks," Olivia sighed to Esmerelda. "It's soooo romantic."

"But they are so different," Esmerelda pointed out. "I wonder what it was like for each of them…"

 **Horatio's Memory…**

"What a magnificent day!" Horatio announced as they waited at the docks, he had a full easel in front of him from seemingly nowhere and had the entire canvas nearly done before the ship even pulled into dock.

Many impressive huntsman and huntresses stepped off the boat ready to compete in the Vytal Tournament, yet none drew Horatio's attention. Not until he saw…her.

She did not step off the boat; rather she descended from Heaven upon angel wings. Cinder Fall graced all on the docks with her presence as a heavenly choir sang her praises, though to Horatio's ears the song "Dream Weaver" played on repeat. Flipping her hair majestically she walked off with the rest of her team, blowing a kiss with a wink clearly meant for him.

He didn't even feel the blow as Olivia cracked him upside the head for apparently no reason.

 **Cinder's Memory…**

 _What a dump_ , she thought to herself as the half-maiden stepped off the ocean liner. She had to keep up appearances, waving back and forth with a grin on her face.

There was absolutely nothing of interest, the crowd so uninteresting they looked like shadowy outlines of people without detail. Only a few more feet and she'd be at the cab and away from the rabble.

Looking into the distance, she spotted another cluster of shadows; oddly enough the one in the middle had some details that became more prominent the longer she stared. It was a young man, he didn't appear to be standing out from the rest any, though he seemed to have a notepad in hand and was sketching…her?

 _Well…I suppose I could show off my good side, it's not like I'll ever see him again._

Granting him the greatest of favors, Cinder waved his way with a subtle wink, barely noticing his return wave with a goofy love-struck grin plastered on his face. Nor did she see his teammate sneaking up behind him with fists raised.

 **Present Day…**

"It was…perfect," the two sighed simultaneously as he poured her another cup of tea, her own arm snaked past his and refilling his humble glass of prune juice.

 _ **Dad Punpocalypse…**_

"I swear Ruby," Yang started as they waited in their dorm room. "You CANNOT tell dad about Roland while he is visiting."

"Don't worry Yang; I am the embodiment of subtlety."

The door burst open as Chibi Taiyang marched in with a big smile on his face.

"How are my two little girl…"

"I don't know anything!" Ruby cried out, leaping through the nearby glass window to freedom, shattering it with ease.

"Huh, I think your sister is a little cracked," Tai muttered.

"Nah," Yang sneered back. "But going through the window like that must have been pretty…pane-ful."

As if summoned, Roland popped his head in the door, a big bouquet of sunflowers in front of him.

"Yang, I was hoping you'd like to go out…"

"AND STUDY!" Yang shouted as she teleported in front of him, slapping the flowers away and sealing his mouth with her hand. "We were planning to go out AND STUDY today…right?"

Roland could only nod his head in utter confusion.

"Perfect, so you should probably get those…books ready and we can…"

"Who uh…is this guy?" Tai suddenly asked, encircling the pair like a hawk as his eyes narrowed towards him. Roland tried to answer but was muffled by Yang's hand. "You can let him speak sweetie." With the guiltiest grin on her face, Yang released the hold on his mouth, allowing him to take a gasp of air.

"Roland Mane sir, Team HERO first year."

"And how do you know Yang?"

"She's been…whipping me into shape sir," he replied, translating Yang's frantic hand gestures she was performing behind her father's back. "And she is going…up…in the world."

Tai continued to eye him suspiciously before suddenly a big smile returned to his face.

"Well, I can't argue that. But on the way watch out for those stairs…they are always up…to something."

Roland stared at Mr. Xiao Long flatly as he cracked his neck and knuckles without a word.

"Really? That sneaky huh? I have a feeling this situation will…escalate quickly.

 _What is going on here?_ Yang paled at the realization of Roland and Tai's stances. _He's becoming…_

"Oh come now, don't be so down…"

"Down? You must be reading me wrong, my hopes are soaring right now."

 _One of us…one of us…_

"Well, it was great to meet you sir," Roland broke off the confrontation as he checked his watch. But Yang and I have a pretty intense cram session to make, I'll meet you at the restaur…I mean the classroom!" He shouted before disappearing in a puff of smoke out the door.

Yang let out a sigh of relief, her dad was none the wiser.

"You know, I'm starting to worry about you," he shook his head as he watched the young man run. "You talked about how boring Beacon was when you have a guy like that living down the hall. How did he never catch your eye? If only you weren't so focused on your studies...it is a burden I know."

Yang facepalmed hard unseen by her father who was still watching Roland leave.

 _ **Boyfriend Dot Exe Has Stopped Working**_

The Bullhead came to a landing; the flight back from Merlot's island had been calm compared to their hectic escape. The pilot, Chibi Cameron sighed with relief as they came to a complete stop.

"Alright, we are home, everybody with a pulse out!" He called out playfully as the doors slid open.

Nora was the first to skip out pulling Ren behind her ready to start preparations for the upcoming dance that night. Neo and Ray were the next to disembark with a high five, clearly pleased at their successful mission. Lastly were the rescued pair of Horatio and Cinder, apparently the young woman claimed to have hurt her ankle in the escape as the man was carrying her out bridal style per her request. He did not seem to mind.

"Whew, what a day," he groaned loudly to himself, believing he was now alone. "Just a few more hours and I can get some shut…"

Spinning around he let out a short high-pitched scream as he spotted a cheerful orange-haired girl still sitting in her seat in the Bullhead. She turned around at the sound of his shriek.

"Oh dear," she muttered. "I believe a small animal may be in trouble nearby!"

"No…that…that was just me," he admitted. He couldn't take his eyes off her smile, she was breathtaking. "Your name is Penny, right? Why…are you still in the ship?"

"I was waiting for permission to disembark."

"But…I gave it."

"Only for those with a pulse, I will wait my turn."

Cameron was so confused.

"You…you may disembark."

The girl immediately jumped to her feet. "Thank you! Your piloting skills were excellently utilized on our mission today!"

"Oh it, it wasn't that great," he gushed. "Horatio couldn't stop talking about how you took down that DeathStalker!"

"We will have much to talk about, I must prepare for the dance tonight. My friend Ruby thinks she found the perfect dress for me!"

Cameron's eyes flattened slightly, he had forgotten the Beacon Dance was that night. He wouldn't be attending of course, it makes sense a girl as perfect as her would have a conga line of men asking her out.

"I hope you enjoy it," he remarked truthfully. "Whoever you are going with is a lucky guy."

"Oh, I will be attending alone."

"You'll…what?"

"I do not have a romantic companion to accompany me to the evening's events."

Cameron's jaw was on the floor, how was that possible?

"But…how?"

"Do you have a partner for tonight?"

Cameron's eyes dropped in embarrassment. "Um, no."

"Then perhaps we could rectify our mutual predicament."

The young pilot had no idea what she was saying.

"Mr. Hunter," she started, standing to her feet and curtsying awkwardly as she tried to imitate what she had seen other girls do. "Would you care to accompany me to the dance this evening?"

 **Inside Cameron's Mind.**

"What did she just ask us?" An even Chibier Cameron shouted amid a control room filled with other versions of himself dressed in various worker uniforms. Alarms were blaring and sending dozens running in all directions seemingly without purpose.

"I don't know!"

"You're the ears! Translate and do your job!"

"Sh-she asked us to the dance!"

"What is our response?"

"The lip servos are locking up captain! Our linguist department has no idea how to proceed…what do we do!?"

The one wearing a captain insignia approached the console and slapped the Cameron operator across the face.

"Get ahold of yourself man! This is what we trained for; we just have to think rationally!"

 **Back outside…**

"I would…love to," Cameron finally replied as Penny stared at him confused, he hadn't moved in nearly five minutes. "And please…call me Cam."

"Cam, I look forward to emotionally bonding with you tonight."

She raised a hand and patted him on the back with a bit too much strength. The young pilot was shot flying into the nearby wall leaving an artistic dent behind as Penny skipped off towards the school completely oblivious to what she'd just done.

 **I hope at least one of these brought a smile to your face. As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	5. Meet the Parent

**Another comedy-filled segment with our favorite canon and non-canon cast! I decided I will answer reviews and replies here before each segment going forward.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: They are really fun to write for, Penny deserves a nice guy after all :D**

 **Batomys2731: If you think that you'll LOOOOVE this week with our favorite leader of Team HERO xD. Chibi Tai may act that way when he thinks Yang hasn't been seeing anyone...but I imagine that would change reaaaal quick once he learns the error of his assumption.**

 **Constipated Genius: I am glad you thought so! Sometimes sneaking a hint of development into a slice of comedy can make all the difference :), plus I know people HAD to know how Cameron ended up asking Penny to the dance...**

 **And on that note...on with the show!**

 **Hot Fangirls**

"Oh my gosh, there he goes!" One female students wearing a Beacon uniform proclaimed as Horatio entered the ring for the doubles round of the Vytal Festival.

She was there with three of her friends in the stands, each one holding up a sign with Horatio's picture blown up and larger than they were. Hearts and lip prints were drawn across them in bright pink marker. Their rivals from Vacuo were across the stadium with their own made in tribute to Neptune, Sun and his amazing abs.

"They are so superficial," she scoffed. "Horatio is too much of a gentleman to flaunt his physique, leaves something for the imagination.

"And he's so strong," her blonde friend with a ponytail jumped up excitedly. "Did you see him in the first round?"

The four let out a loud squeal causing many nearby to take a step further away from their group.

"And he's an artist, oh how I'd love for him to paint me."

"He has a booth."

"He does? We have to go…today!"

"That Roland friend of his is pretty cute."

"Nah, he's off limits, he and that Yang girl have been going steady all semester."

"Didn't I hear a rumor that Horatio is dating someone too?"

"Yea, but it can't be serious; it's just some girl from Haven Academy, temporary transfer only. She's probably just a fall crush and nothing more."

"You don't say," came a soft tone from the seat beside the girls. Glancing over, they spotted a raven-haired first year student wearing a brown vest and grey pants. She had a cloth wrapped around her chest but left her midriff bear. Her amber eyes seemed to be peering right through them, it made the four feel uneasy. "Do tell me more."

"Another Horatio fan?" The first chuckled. "Understandable, but remember we were here first."

They did not notice the girl's fist clench tightly.

"The rumor is that some floosy from Haven beguiled him right off the boat asking for a portrait the moment she met him, can you imagine it?"

"Shocking," the new girl's eyes remained narrowed towards the four, her voice eerily calm and uncaring.

"There's no way a man like Horatio could fall for such insincere wiles," the other three nodded in agreement. "Ours are pure and true...not to mention he's so dreamy."

"Well," the girl known as Cinder fall stood to her feet. "I can see I can scarcely compete with the likes of you four. Best of luck in your efforts, just remember that one false move and all your efforts can go up in smoke…just like that." She snapped her finger nonchalantly before turning to leave.

"Hmmmm, guess she's the jealous type," the first girl shrugged as they went on watching the match. "Maybe we can intercept him coming from the lockers after the match, then we can…"

"Um…guys, do you smell something burning?"

The four looked upwards; a small fire had started at the fringes of their signs and was already in the process of consuming everything starting with Horatio's face.

"NOOOOO!" They screamed, jumping to their feet. "Find some water! RUN!"

As the four girls rushed to put it out, Cinder could not help but let out a content smile from the side tunnels. Emerald and Mercury's laughter was echoing through her earpiece, unable to control themselves. Glancing left and right, Cinder revealed her own expertly made poster of Horatio, squeezing it tightly while no one could see.

"No one else," Cinder whispered.

"What did you say?" Emerald asked, her earpiece still transmitting.

"I said...no one else will get in the way of our nefarious plan!" She quickly covered her tracks.

"Oh...okay, that's what I thought you said."

 **The Velvet Cardinal**

Velvet carried the smaller container of supplies for the Vytal Festival while Cardin handled the larger load. It had only been a few minutes since the former bully had given a seemingly genuine apology to the young faunus despite how he treated her at the start of the year. She was determined to see if this was a true change or some kind of ploy…and she wasn't the only one.

"I don't like it," Coco whispered from the nearby bushes. Between herself, Yatsuhashi and Fox, they may have been obscured from Cardin and Velvet, but to anyone on the other side their attempt at stealth was painfully obvious. "He has to have something on our favorite bunny."

"It might be legitimate," Fox offered to Yatsuhashi's head nod. Velvet had mentioned Olivia's incursion to the 2nd year dorms to help Horatio on his rehabilitation of Cardin's darker tendencies. Perhaps it had been more successful than initially assumed.

"She is smiling," Yatsuhashi pointed out.

"Could be coerced," after hearing how Cardin had treated her while they were at their own classes she was slow to forgive. "We tail them, he makes the slightest move out of the ordinary and we take him down."

Fox and Yatsuhashi just glanced at each other, fearful of where this would take them.

Coco and the others followed, as the two set up the boxes in the spare storage room. Cardin was a crafty one, always taking the greater load, asking Velvet if she needed him to carry more…his devotion to the role he was playing made Coco's blood boil! Next he even went so far as to let her stand on his shoulders to set up a sign welcoming the transfer students to Beacon. Then he…

"He's buying her lunch…THE FIEND!" Coco shouted, almost too loudly.

"Coco, maybe it is..."

"No Fox! I won't accept it! He was cruel to our teammate, and I will not believe it or rest until I have concrete evidence that her smile is 100%..."

Velvet let out a soft yet heartwarming laugh, drawing her attention back to the couple.

Cardin gasped as the grape soda he bought exploded as he popped the lid, dousing himself in drink. The young rabbit-girl could not help but laugh at the sight of his dripping hair, yet quickly started dabbing him drying with the nearby napkins. The leader of Team CRDL's face was beet red.

Yatsuhashi and Fox could only smile in return as a similar smirk crawled its way across Coco's face. It was rare for her to see Velvet smile so much outside of their time together as a team.

"Oh alright," she acquiesced. "I'll give the doofus one chance…it's up to him what he chooses to do with it."

 **How I Met her Mother**

"So then Roland started talking about making model figurines of all of us!" Horatio explained as he and Olivia walked through Beacon's garden. "Team RWBY and JNPR too."

"Those would never sell."

"I know! Can you imagine…"

It all happened in a flash, a shape appeared out of nowhere, throwing a black bag over Horatio's head. Before he could even ask, he was lifted into the air with his assailant speeding off into the distance.

"Horatio!" Olivia started to give chase, only to be stopped by Emerald who had appeared from around the corner.

"Don't worry, it's just an invitation."

Olivia glanced between the aptly named fighter and the long trail of dust leading away, uncertain to believe her.

"But…he just got kidnapped!"

"Nah, apparently it's a family tradition. She just wanted him to meet," she glanced back and forth as if to choose her words. "Her mother."

Olivia lowered her rifle in confusion.

"Whose mother?"

 **Somewhere Else…**

Horatio had no idea where he was, but the hospitality had been exceptional to the point he stopped questioning why the sky was red. After having the bag removed, a cup of tea had been placed in front of him and the situation explained. Apparently kidnapping boys the daughters of the family saw an interest in was a tradition, it all made perfect sense to him and he felt honored for the impromptu visit.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Fall," he started, taking another sip. "The tea is excellent."

"Please," the pale-white woman with spider veins crawling across her skin assured him. "Call me Salem."

"Thank you Mrs. Salem, I can certainly see where Cinder gets her beauty from, she has your eyes."

The dark-shape sitting across from him just glared flatly with her black orbs and glowing red irises, uncertain as to whether he was being serious or mocking her.

 _There is no way he can be serious…_

"You are too kind…"

Behind Horatio, Cinder peaked round the corner, clearly wanting to join the conversation, however Salem shooed her away. By the time Horatio turned, she was gone. While he was looking away, Salem pulled out a measuring tape, getting the numbers on his shoulder and chest before he turned around…once again noticing nothing.

"Now then," Salem donned a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses and produced a clipboard from nowhere. As a final touch she clicked a pen and prepared to write. "What do you feel are your strengths and qualifications for courting my Cinder?"

Horatio set down the tea, suddenly becoming serious as if he were at an actual job interview.

"Well, I am dedicated; I like to think of myself as a people person, I am training to be a huntsman so I could support any future together…"

"Mhmm, mhm, do go on," Salem continued to jot down something as he spoke.

"I would support her own goals and try to find a way for her to smile every day. I like to think I'm pretty strong to protect her…not that she really needs protecting…"

As Horatio continued going on, a shape emerged at the nearby window. It was none other than Salem's hunter and the one responsible for bringing the young man to her domain. Tyrian growled as he saw him talking so chummily with his goddess. He didn't like it.

"Surely she wouldn't be upset if I remove him as an obstacle," he muttered to himself like a Saturday morning cartoon villain. "This will show him a thing or two."

Tyrian produced a dust-propelled rocket launcher from behind his back. Resting it on his shoulder he took aim at Horatio sitting at the table, and fired.

"I'd choose the best benefit package for a family," Horatio continued, not even noticing when the rocket struck his back, bouncing off his aura as its own kinetic force was turned against it, sending it back the way it came. "Does she like breakfast in bed?"

Tyrian's eyes went wide as the rocket caught him in the chest, sending him plummeting from his perch outside. The afterglow of the explosion could be seen from the window.

"My tail!"

"What was that?" Horatio turned towards the window.

"The wind," Salem answered without breaking her stride. "High points so far I will admit, but presentation is also important and your wardrobe must be considered. Tell me…how do you feel about void-black intimidating suits of armor?"

Horatio cupped his chin in his hands and glanced upward as if deep in thought.

"Throw in a red cape and you have yourself a deal!"

 **The zany insanity continues…as Always Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	6. Puppets and Puns

**Jwebb96: Lol you are not wrong, let's hope Horatio can stay one step ahead of him…whether he realizes he's there or not. xD**

 **C0rrupted1: Maybe someday, don't want to pull out the inter-dimensional crossover TOO soon lol. And yes, fluffy chibi Cinder is one of the best Cinders :)**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I am so glad you liked each of the stories! Jealous Cinder was surprisingly really fun to write for!**

 **And with that…on with the show!**

 **Puppet Palooza**

"Oh Mercury, we shouldn't have to hide our feelings like this!" Cinder Puppet exclaimed in her usual deep yet somehow still feminine voice. "We should be free to shout it to the heavens!"

"I know how you feel Cinder Puppet, but for you we have to keep this on the down low. There's no telling when your big sister might catch us."

"She's only jealous of our love!"

"I know, but we have to give her time to realize it and grant her blessing. You are worth the wait Cinder Puppet."

"Oh Mercury…"

"Oh Horatio…"

Both froze as they heard Cinder's voice off in the distance, the two were currently hunkered down behind a tall table but from the sounds of it she was heading their way.

"Oh no!" Mercury started chewing his free hand's nails in fear. "Loverboy is with her, if we're caught and ruin ANOTHER date of theirs she'll do worse than torch us like your twin sister."

Cinder Puppet snapped in his direction, eyes narrowing in anger.

"I KNEW you were hanging out with that hussy!"

"Oh Horatio," Cinder giggled which terrified Mercury all the more. "Stop it, I know you have trouble controlling yourself but anyone could see us."

"And she's in a good mood!" The silver-haired assassin glanced left and right but there was nowhere to run where he wouldn't be spotted. Based on the clacks of her glass heels, Cinder would be upon them any moment. He could even hear the kissing sounds from Horatio's affections.

"Oh you are so incorrigible."

Cinder rounded the corner, shocking Mercury to his core. She was alone, however stuck to her left hand was a puppet clearly fashioned to be a makeshift representation of Horatio made in the same fashion as his own. The puppet was in the process of pecking her left cheek over and over again as if kissing her while Cinder supplied the sound effects. Cinder was waving her other hand as if to dissuade its attempts yet did nothing real to stop them.

Cinder spotted Mercury immediately still cradling Cinder Puppet in his arms. Despite her shocked expression, the Horatio Puppet continued pecking her cheek with mock kisses until she slapped it. Turning around as if just now noticing him, the puppet's mouth dropped open in surprise almost mimicking Cinder's own expression.

The two just stared at each other, neither moving a muscle as they were each caught in a moment that none were meant to see.

"I didn't see a thing…if you didn't," Cinder finally gritted in absolute rage and embarrassment. "ARE…WE…CLEAR?"

"Crystal," Cinder Puppet replied in Mercury's stead.

"GOOD!" She shouted as she spun, ducking back into the shadows and out of sight.

"That…was disturbing," Mercury blinked, glancing back towards Cinder Puppet. "At least we both made it out al…"

"I don't…feel so good," Cinder Puppet croaked as suddenly a spark lit out of nowhere on the top of her head. In an instant she was reduced to a pile of ash at his feet.

"CINDER PUPPET! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **A Pack of Manes**

Yang was in the middle of brushing her hair, what little was needed as it was always pristine as long as nobody touched it. He'd be there any minute, so she had to be ready. A knock at the door brought a smile to her face, he was early. Maintaining that grin, she made her way over and swung it open, her witty remark already planned.

"Ready to show a girl a world of a good ti…."

Yang was knocked back into the room as a large black beast bounded through the door. The blonde brawler found herself pinned to the ground, her face currently in the process of being power-licked clean.

"Hi Elf, long time no see."

The Dire-Labrador barked once loudly right in her face to show how happy it was to see her again. At the sound of a nearby whistle she retreated to stand near the door, Yang was already prepared for who was standing there.

"Hi Cinnamon….hi Casey."

"Yang Xiao Long!" Cinnamon announced loudly, her mature persona already in full control. "We have heard of your rendezvous with our brother and have come to prepare you for his arrival!"

"But…I'm already dressed," Yang motioned towards her huntress attire she wore nearly every day.

"Hehe and THAT is why we are here for it is our task to teach you how to be perfect for our big brother!"

"HEY!" Yang called out more than a little insulted by their words. "How am I NOT perfect?"

The two girls reached out, grabbing Yang by her wrist they pulled her towards the large suitcases they had brought with them.

 **Not much later…**

Yang's eye was twitching, how they had succeeded in it she'd never know. The blonde huntress was standing on a short stool as the girls encircled her with judging eyes. She was wearing the pooffiest frill-covered monstrosity of a dress she had ever seen. Admittedly the colors were quite nice as it was bright gold like her hair with lilac frills…but it was the principal of the situation.

"Perfect, and we already have the tea party set up for your date," Casey pointed over to a small table with a pot and two cups set out and steaming.

"Where did you get that so fast?" Yang was beside herself.

Weiss stepped out of nowhere with a mustached butler known as Klein. He quickly straightened the cups, placed a few spoons on each side and quickly disappeared out the door.

"What?" Weiss asked at her teammate's staring daggers at her betrayal before ducking outside. "They asked politely."

"You must also be excellent with canines," Casey brought up while going over a checklist in her hands.

"Hey, I raised Zwei since he was a puppy!" On cue the adorable corgi poked his head out from under the bed, seemingly having been sleeping until he heard his name.

Elf snapped her head in his direction, walking slowly over and sniffing the tiny dog barely the size of her head. Zwei barked cheerily and licked her nose. Without hesitating, Elf locked her jaws around the scruff of Zwei's neck and gently carried him off to the corner. Once there, she curled up onto the carpet with Zwei in the middle and proceeded to lick him clean as if he were her puppy.

Casey and Cinnamon let out a simultaneous "aaawwww" at the sight before them.

"Okay, bonus points for that one," Cinnamon admitted as she jotted it down.

"You could say she was really…puppying him," Yang grinned at her choice of words.

Cinnamon and Casey's eyes shot wide at her pun, clipboard and pen falling from their trembling hands.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Nothing, it just seems her bark is worse than her bite."

The eyes of the twin girls started to twitch. Their mother told puns almost every single day to the point they had to hide to avoid her…she never stopped. Now, despite being half a world away…the bad jokes had followed them like a hunter. They had tried to get their father to help, but it was no use. She'd broken him with the puns years ago. If Yang told even one more, they were sure to…

"But hey, it's a dog eat dog world out there, am I right?"

The two girls screamed at the top of their lungs before bolting, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"No more mommy, no more!" They cried as they mounted Elf, the giant Labrador bounding out the door, very nearly running over Roland on her way to freedom from the horrifying choice in vernacular.

"Hey, where is everyone going in such…a….hurry?"

Only then did Roland spot Yang standing on the stool, wearing her giant frilly dress that completely obscured her body and looked nigh impossible to move in. It was so out of character for her that the young Huntsman's brain could not handle it…and he promptly fainted.

 **Green with Envy**

"I don't like him," Emerald growled as she hid in a nearby bush, Mercury right next to her.

They were tailing Horatio who was going about his business at Beacon. They had already followed him from his dorm to class then to his job at Tukson's and now he was heading back to work on a few commissions from students. All the while there was no sign of how his semblance worked, yet that was the furthest thing from Emerald's mind.

"We need to prove he is no good for Cinder."

"Good luck with that, ever since Loverboy showed up Cinder seems like a different person."

"Exactly, here's the plan. You take this camera and keep it running, I'll go over and look like Cinder to him. When I get him to kiss me make sure you have it on film. We'll show it to Cinder and she'll roast the kid right then and there."

"So nefarious," Mercury looked shocked before a wide grin overtook his face. "I love it."

Emerald emerged from the brush, to everyone around her, including the camera, she looked just like herself. However, using her semblance she appeared to Horatio as Cinder wearing her captivating red dress. Imitating their leader's mannerisms as best she could, she sauntered over to the unaware huntsman currently setting up his easel and paints.

"Hey there," she cooed in the most seductive voice she could muster. Horatio turned at his words.

"Oh, hello ma'am," he replied acting as if he'd never seen her before in his life. "Would you like a portrait too?"

She giggled, guessing this was some sort of game he and Cinder played. "Maybe, but I don't have any money, I guess I'll have to pay you in kisses." She leaned her cheek closer, waiting for him to take the bait.

"I'm flattered, really I am," Horatio apologized. "But I am already seeing someone."

Emerald's smile flattened.

"Yes…you are seeing me." His face contorted in confusion.

"I apologize miss, you must have be confused for another man, my girlfriend's name is Cinder Fall from Haven."

 _What is he playing at? My illusion is perfect, it has to be!_

"Stop kidding around," Emerald giggled one last time though it was far from convincing in her frustration. "It's me, Cinder."

Horatio raised an eyebrow before glancing at the surrounding trees.

"Is this a prank? Cardin if that's you, this is in poor taste! I mean, you have a passing resemblance to her but…"

"What is wrong with you!?" She snapped, causing him to jump. "Why don't you believe me? What part of me isn't her?"

Horatio looked at her as if the answer was obvious, after a moment's silence he spoke up.

"Well, I admit the resemblance does seem a bit more striking than I thought. But you don't…feel like her. She's…someone I could never mistake another for…you know what I mean?" He looked so confused as he tried to articulate his thoughts. "Are you related to her by chance?"

Emerald couldn't believe it, she hadn't fooled him for a second, and for such a stupid and…sincere reason. She immediately gave up.

"Yes," she sighed heavily in defeat as she held out a hand. "You got me; I'm her sister Emberald."

"It is a PLEASURE to meet you!" Horatio gripped her hand with both of his and started vigorously shaking it. "Neither Cinder nor your mother mentioned any siblings! We are going to have so much to talk about when your sister gets back!"

 _This won't end well, at least Cinder didn't…_

Emerald glanced over in horror as Horatio continued to shake her hand. From the bushes she could see Mercury knocked out cold and sprawled on the ground. Beside him, the camera was smashed and broken, however standing over it was none other than Cinder holding the memory stick. With a fiendish grin she tucked it into a pouch on her vest. Wiggling her fingers mockingly in farewell she slowly walked away to await her "sister's" retreat before approaching Horatio.

 _She is…NEVER letting me live this one down…._

 **I hope at least one of these stories brought a smile to your face while Vol. 4 is on hiatus/development. As always Read and Review, but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	7. Personality Mismatch

**Constipated Genius: Too soon for what?…I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about…xD**

 **Batomys2731: What reference? LOL. Or she'll be the death of them…now that she knows their crippling fear of bad puns instilled in them long ago by their mother. Even if he doesn't realize it himself, Horatio's dedication is ingrained in him…of which now Cinder has video evidence.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Thank you! It makes sense…Cinder needs someone to fawn over here when he's not around xD. Roland couldn't believe it either…the image alone fried his brains. Poor naïve, silly Horatio, accomplishing so much without even noticing…**

 **And with that, onto the show!**

 **Outside In**

Cinder was lying out on a long couch, having finally been convinced to remain still as Horatio worked to capture her beauty as perfectly as possible. He was well into the piece and could relax, a smile ever locked on his lips.

"And just what are you smiling about?" Cinder grinned as subtly as she could so as not to mess up her pose. "See anything you like?"

"Just thinking," he admitted, drawing a frown from her in response to her question. "How lucky I've been this year, joining Beacon, leading my own team…meeting you." He couldn't contain the red of his cheeks, it was utterly adorable and Cinder could not get enough of it. "When did you know…how you felt about me?"

Cinder glanced upward, deep in thought as the memory came back to her.

 **Not Long Ago…**

Cinder sat looking over the dossier she had glimpsed from the computers interfaced after the Breach. Her nefarious scheming was interrupted as the phone rang; Horatio's face appeared on her scroll alerting that he was calling. Cinder pondered how to proceed.

 **Inside Cinder's Head…**

"Horatio is calling again Captain," an even chibier Cinder manning a radio post called out. "Finger and motor functions are asking for instructions."

"Ignore it," the positively evil-looking Cinder wearing a military-style uniform version of her dress commanded. "We have the secret to his power, he means nothing to us."

"I don't know sir," a nearby bespectacled Cinder interjected as she pushed up her glasses and pulled out a clipboard. "Recent polls put his approval rating among the crew at nearly 95%...especially boisterous praise is being given by the teams working the lips and heart…"

"It doesn't matter!" She snapped, drawing the attention of the bridge crew of a dozen or more Cinders. "I am the Captain here and what I say goes. And I say we inform Salem as soon as we can and afterwards will lure him into a trap to kill…"

She hadn't noticed the other Cinders slowly abandoning their posts, tackling her while her head was turned up preparing for a nefarious laugh. The next thing she knew she was being thrown in the brig located in the appendix…it had empty room to spare.

"Alright," the first Cinder announced as she took the command chair, donning the previous Captain's hat. "New plan…finger teams answer that phone, cognitive functions prepare to initiate an intimate encounter…and somebody get me EVERY scrap of information we have on boys!"

 **Present Day…**

"Oh you know," Cinder responded with a nonchalant flick of her wrist. "It just sort of came to me…"

 **An Electrifying Personality**

Roland straightened his vest, slicking back his hair as he made sure the bouquet of yellow flowers in his hands was all set to go. Today was the day he would ask Yang out on a proper official date. Already he could see her about to pass by the tree he was hiding behind, prepared to nonchalantly walk out to ask her as if it were a chance encounter.

"Yang…I…"

Before he could step out, a bolt of lightning struck him from above, frying the bouquet and leaving the young man twitching on the ground. He did not spot a small black bird fly overhead. Yang walked past his hiding spot completely oblivious to his plight.

"Oh wow," Yang muttered to no one in particular as she sniffed the air. "Someone must be having a barbeque!"

 _Well…_ Roland mused internally as the love of his life passed by. _There's always tomorrow…_

 **Tomorrow…**

New bouquet in hand, Roland prepared to ask her again. He had planned out an evening at the arcades after which he could ask her out to dinner. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, he couldn't possibly…

Yang whistled to herself as she meandered past his new hideout, failing to notice the rising cloud of black smoke nearby or the recent bolt from the sky.

 **The Day After…**

Roland was paranoid; glancing every which way he couldn't be certain where the bolt would come from next. Every day that week it seemed like Mother Nature was out to get him. But he wouldn't be deterred…it was succeed or be scorched down to his bones.

High above, a familiar black raven stared down the young man, waiting for the moment to strike and ensure his plan failed. However, unknown to even her, they were not the only couple in the fields that day.

On the opposite side of the park, Horatio was sparring with Olivia and asking advice on the fairer sex…yet even THEY were unaware they were being watched as well by a sinister familiar looking hunter from Salem's realm.

"I'll get him this time," Tyrian grumbled as he took aim. This time he was sure to take out the interloper, having affixed a slab of lightning dust to the warhead. It HAD to work.

"So you know the basics," Olivia talked her teammate through the steps. "Holding doors open, pulling her chair out for her…but the advanced course requires you to think up romantic conversation on the spot."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Horatio was memorizing every word she said as they sparred, about to move on the throwing moves.

"Get her to spar with you on a date and you're in," she giggled as she grabbed his arm unexpectedly, lifting her team leader off his feet.

It was in that moment Tyrian opened fire.

The rocket flew towards them, however as Olivia lifted him in the air for a throw, his legs struck the missile, his semblance knocking it away like a baseball bat. The dust-warhead careened far into the distance.

"Well," Tyrian giggled to himself. "At least it didn't get ME this time…"

"You'll wish it had…" Came a terrifying fire-wreathed silhouette approaching behind him. Tyrian didn't return to Salem's keep for a week…refusing to speak of what occurred.

On the other side of the park, Roland was waiting when a tremendous explosion sent him flying from his perch. From the look of it the tree above exploded for no reason and threw him right into the waiting arms of a particular blonde brawler.

"Wow, exploding trees," Yang remarked. "Either my sister is somewhere around here or we need to get to the ROOT of the problem. Are those for me?"

Roland opened his eyes, realizing his situation, with the goofiest grin he had he handed her the bouquet.

 _Not the way I pictured…but I'll take it._

As the couple walked off towards the arcades, Roland still being carried, neither one noticed a scorched black raven twitching on the ground obscured by the black smoke rising from its burnt feathers as jolts of electricity ran through it.

 **A Multiplying Personality**

Olivia stepped out of Tukson's Book Trade currently flipping through the pages of a Psychology 101 book. She was so enthralled with what she may learn she didn't notice someone coming from the opposite direction until it was too late.

The two ran into each other, knocking the other to the ground. The young huntress dusted herself off, noticing the short, slightly heavyset man with a fluffy mustache she had collided with. Unknown to her, it was the butler to the Schnee family Klein out to run errands at Weiss' request.

"I am so sorry!" Olivia helped him up. "I didn't see…"

"Oh no, quite alright miss," he replied cordially. "I am sure I wasn't paying attention…a…achoo!"

The man's light brown eyes rotated to pink and he suddenly shirked back as if horribly embarrassed.

"I…I mean it was probably all my fault…I I shouldn't have rounded that corner s-so fast."

"Well…I was reading a book while walking, I shouldn't…"

With another deafening sneeze, the eyes rotated to light blue then to red.

"Darn right you shouldn't have missy! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to read and walk? You should be ashamed!"

Something snapped in Olivia as her hair flipped to platinum silver, her eye abruptly switching to jet black.

"MY fault!? The boss was enjoying a fascinating read, what is YOUR excuse? Can't see over that forest you got beneath your nose?"

"I WAS contemplating how to surprise the young lady of the house when I return and was caught up in thought, don't you take that tone with me!"

"I'll take whatever tone I want! Do you know how often the boss was meek and polite and 'reasonable," she performed air quotes. "I am putting my foot down."

"Best be careful you don't hurt anyone with those clown shoes."

"Well I need SOMETHING to ground me against the gravitational orbit you're generating!"

"You want to take this outside?" he demanded despite the fact they were already outside. "I've got six other personalities to put you in your place!"

"The boss has only got me, but I know how to kill you eight different ways!"

"What is going on here?"

The arguing parties froze, turning to the side they spotted Weiss and Ray fast approaching. They didn't seem to have heard their words but noticed their expressions. In an instant, Klein's eyes switched back to light brown while Olivia's returned to normal along with her hair.

"Oh, just a misunderstanding," Klein explained. "Come Ms. Schnee, we MUST prepare the tea party back at your dorm."

"That sounds delightful; the whole team will be there!" The two walked off, Klein's eye switching to red for half a heartbeat, sticking his tongue out at Olivia before returning to normal.

"Geez, can you believe that guy?" Olivia asked Ray who held up a sign reading 'shameful.' "Sorry you had to see that, it must have been weird, you have no idea what it's like to have a different side of yourself."

Ray only shook her head innocently from side to side. In a bit of inspiration she pointed out a nearby ice cream parlor. The two started skipping along to take part in the delicious frozen treat…

 **Only a few weeks to Volume 6, I am quite excited and cannot wait to see how it goes. As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :D**


	8. Maidens and Costumes

**Bookwrym321: You got that right, bet she never thought of a coup d'état over Horatio xD. Calling in a favor to Nora would have been his Plan: G but Tyrian served his purpose lol. None can stand between true love!**

 **Lelouch of Zero: It means so much you've been enjoying them, combining Chibi Cinder and the fluff of canon HERO Cinder's feelings is fun and adorable to make. :D You are very welcome!**

 **Eytan: I do wish Chibi Tyrian would show up…I can just picture his tiny scorpion tail.**

 **Amelia: You are welcome! Hopefully this update wasn't too late in coming. :D**

 **And with that…onto the show!**

 _ **Maiden Mix-up**_

Chibi Mercury was taking a stroll, nonchalantly kicking any stone or can he found. He was so bored at Beacon, especially when Emerald was off on one of her missions and he had no one to tease. The only way it could get worse was if he ran into…

As if the gods themselves heard his call, as he rounded the corner he spotted Cinder waiting. He shirked back ready for an outburst, only to realize something that made his heart turn to ice in fear.

She was smiling like a giddy school girl.

"Um…boss…you okay?"

Cinder spun towards him in a flash, suddenly teleporting right in his face.

"More than okay! For today one quarter of my evil plans will come to fruition!"

"Which quarter is that?" Mercury asked while taking a fearful step back.

"Horatio somehow overheard one of my hourly monologues on finding the winter Maiden…he said they've met and will bring her to meet me!"

 _Ten lien says this leads to a misunderstanding…_

"Need any backup?"

"Nonsense, I am certain Horatio and I can take care of…"

On cue, Horatio appeared around the corner, pulling a confused looking woman behind him. With a smile on his face he plopped her down in front of Cinder.

"There you go, as promised."

Cinder stared at the woman placed before her; she and Winter Schnee stared at each other in awkward silence as her eye started to twitch.

"Horatio…darling…why did you bring the Schnee girl here?"

"It was what you asked for," he announced proudly. "The maiden Winter."

"She's still a maiden?" Mercury asked with the smuggest expression on his lips. "I never would have guessed."

"I…I am just dedicated to my work!" Weiss' older sister insisted still without a clue as to why she was there. "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure," Horatio shrugged. "She said she wanted to meet you, didn't say why."

"I…uh…" Cinder felt awkward, eye twitching as his misunderstanding of a winter Maiden for Winter Schnee who happened to be a maiden. She thought fast. "I'm just a…huge fan of the season…yea…winter is my favorite…"

"Awww," Horatio looked somewhat down at the statement. "I thought we had so much in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Fall is my favorite season."

Cinder just sighed, the rage billowing out of her until only a slight blush remained. She just couldn't be angry no matter how hard she tried.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

Horatio's face lit up with stars. "Yes! The Monty Café is having a special on cakes!" Holding out his arm, chibi Cinder took it and the two walked off towards Vale.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Winter shook her head once they were out of sight.

"You know," Mercury slicked back his hair. "If you are having trouble with that whole maiden thing I am sure I could help with…."

It took three days before Mercury was found frozen in a block of ice by Emerald…who just kept on walking with a literal skip in her step.

 _ **Cooking Calamity**_

"I can't do it!" Ruby screamed loudly, once again thwarted from baking delicious cookies due to cement-like batter, uncooperative flour and her own insatiable appetite for chocolate chips. "Why did they make the ingredients so delicious!?"

"Perhaps I may be of assistance."

Ruby turned, stars in her eyes as she saw Ren by the door already dressed in his "Please Do Nothing to the Cook" apron. He had a measuring cup in one hand and a whisk in the other. In a flash he was at the table, the flour just right, the batter fluffy and the chips plentiful. She watched with bated breath as he got the first batch in soon to be done.

In the distance, Nora watched with a pouting expression. Ren was always such a good cook, especially with her breakfast, lunch and dinner pancakes yet she had no skill. She could eat food…not make it.

"If it helps, I can't cook either."

"Eep!" Nora jumped as Olivia appeared behind her, as was the norm; she hadn't seen her until she'd made her presence known.

"What?" She threw her arms up in the air to try and play it off. "I don't know what you're talking about. I got Ren; I don't need to know how to cook."

"But you'd like to cook for him wouldn't you?"

Nora's face froze, her intent clearly having been discovered.

"Let's just put our heads together, I am sure if we combine our geniuses we can whip up a real treat for him!"

"You know what…you're right!" Nora proclaimed, stomping her feet to a crack of thunder in the distance. "They have a kitchen in the other dorms right? Let's head there now!"

 **2 Hours Later…**

"Um…Nora…why is it moving?"

Nora had laid a stack of what she intended to be pancakes in front of her childhood friend. Unfortunately they appeared to have growth sticking out across the surface and Ren could not even begin to wonder why they were green or trying to escape from the plate like a snail.

"Well, Olivia and I had some spare time…so we figured we'd throw a little something together for you."

"Where is Olivia anyway?"

Far in the distance, the young member of Team HERO could be seen running back and forth trying to put out the fire that had coincidentally formed at the exchange student dormitory. Mercury and Emerald were glaring at a Cinder vehemently claiming her innocence.

"Ah don't worry about her, go on and take a bite!" The perky Valkyrie took a knife and cut into the pancake, ignoring the ghostly wails of freedom from the wisps of discolored air to escape its contents. Ren's eyes shot to the size of the very pancakes before him.

A soft ding in the distance signaled his salvation.

"Oh no would you look at that?" Ren shot to his feet. "Cookies are done, I must attend them, and sorry I am sure these will be cold and bad by the time I return so I suppose we must do this at a later date perhaps after graduation!"

He ran for the kitchen, donning his apron once more. To his horror, Nora was not far behind.

"No problem, I can help. I even picked up a little something from arts and crafts on the way back."

Turning around, Ren's visage paled as if he had eaten her pancakes. Nora had put on a pink apron matching his with the words "I Want to do Things to the Cook" stitched immaculately onto the surface…

 _ **Costume Party Criss Cross**_

 **"** This costume party was a GREAT idea sis," Yang complimented Ruby's ingenuity.

It was determined that they would have a fun get-together with everyone dressing as a different huntsman or huntress. Ruby was currently wearing an exact replica of Weiss' dress with a white ponytail wig Jaune had for some reason. Yang had Blake's bow and ensemble which looked a few sizes too small while Blake in Yang's clothes had the opposite problem. Weiss had gone with Ruby's signature clothes and red cloak.

Yang groaned in embarrassment as Roland strolled into their room, dressed exactly as her father Taiyang. She did not want to know where he got the outfit. He was followed closely by Zwei who had a cheap cardboard Beowolf mask strapped over his face.

"Roland…why are you wearing that?"

"What?" He grinned from ear to ear. "You don't like my hip attire that all the cool cats are wearing these days?"

"That is so accurate it's scary," Ruby just nodded behind her reddening sister.

Ray had stunned everyone, instead of picking someone at the school; she had styled and dyed her hair pink and brown, making her the spitting image of Roman Torchwick's assistant Neo. Olivia dressed in Professor Goodwitch's attire was gushing over how she could barely recognize her under her intense make-up and preparation. Esmerelda wholeheartedly agreed, somehow having acquired an exact replica of Weiss' sister Winter's Atlas Specialist uniform.

Mercury had lost a bet with Emerald and was paying for it. While the aptly-named thief had chosen a red dress from Cinder's wardrobe and styled her hair like their leader's…he was wearing something that stood out a bit more. The silver-haired fighter was wearing a red suit covered in gold buttons puffed out by the half dozen pillows he had stuffed underneath to emulate Professor Port's size. Emerald had found a few tufts of feathers glued to his lip to serve as the portly professor's impressive mustache.

"Now talk about being manly," Emerald poked his pillowy belly with a truly satisfied grin.

"I think I am going to murder you after this," he replied flatly.

"Ah ah ah," she tutted with the best Cinder impression she could muster. "Don't think…obey."

Team JNPR was attending as well, the men and women having swapped appearances and seemed to be under the impression that roleplaying was intended to be part of the evening's festivities.

"Hey Jaune," Nora called to Ren. She was wearing Pyrrha's armor while Ren had found a way to put on Jaune's mismatched ensemble. "I would totally like to train with you in a completely romantic, want to spend every day the rest of our lives with you kind of way."

"Sorry Pyrrha," Ren answered. "But I completely misunderstand your meaning and assume you are talking about going shopping as platonic friends…perhaps another time as I must pursue another woman who won't give me the time of day."

Jaune stared flatly; still pulling at the tuft of pink dye he had applied to look more like Ren.

"I think they are trying to tell us something from a different continuity," he muttered.

"Eh they'll be fine Rennypoo," Pyrrha gripped his arm and pulled hard. She fit into Nora's pink and white ensemble quite well. "You have to make me more pancakes, it's been five minutes since my last dozen…"

A knock at the door alerted them that the last ones to attend had arrived, Yang quickly rushed to open the door.

A foreboding black-suited individual was standing at the entrance, beside him was a pale-skinned woman covered in dark veins with matching white hair in six braid offshoots. She wore a black dress with red lining that flowed behind her. It looked like she was wearing contacts to make her eyes appear red and black.

"Wow, killer costumes you two, but who are you supposed to be?"

The huntsman in the black suit tried to talk, yet his words came across as muffled and unintelligible behind the helmet several sizes too small. Without a word, Yang ripped the bucket off his head, revealing Horatio who appeared to be sweating to death inside.

"No…idea," he gasped at last. "But Cinder's mother insisted I try it on sometime, this felt like the best opportunity."

"And this is the attire of my dear mother," Cinder spun in place to show off the dress.

"Then what's with the skin and spooky eyes?"

Cinder stared blankly a second before answering with an awkward smile. "Artistic liberty?"

Behind them, Professor Ozpin walked by to take a peek at the party. He was wearing an old grey suit with a tattered red cloak. He had ruffled his hair and replaced his mug with a flask yet the contents remained the same. He took one look at Cinder's costume and his jaw hit the floor closely followed by his coffee flask.

"GLYNDA! GLYNDA!" He screamed as he ran for the tower, leaving the confused students behind in his dust. "PROTECT THE VAULT! IT'S HAPPENING!"

 **Not much longer to Volume 6, I am VERY excited. Updates for Chibi may be slower once Volume 6 begins and I start focusing on Vol. 4-5 canon. Until then, I hope everyone Reads and Reviews…but most of all Enjoys! :D**


End file.
